


Twenty one songs

by Delicatessen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Flash Fic, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicatessen/pseuds/Delicatessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty one very short chapter based on my twenty one favorite songs from Twenty One pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty one songs

The car was parked near the cliff, facing the ocean. Next to each other, they could both smell the salt in the air as the windows were down. When he reached the key to kill the engine, his shoulder brushed slightly hers, but she acted like nothing happend. They sat there, saying nothing, the silence only troubled by sound of the waves crashing on the sand. It wasn't a particularly sunny day but she seemed unable to unlock her eyes from the ground, away from him. After a moment of contemplation, she gathered her strength and finally looked at him to say :

« You know, I ponder of something great but it never seems to become real. I have these thoughts about how my life suck or about why I never seem to be able to achieve anything in my life. I usually listen to my music but now I just sit in silence, next to you and it's kinda hard. Sometimes, quiet is violent »

« Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Do you want me to put on the radio music ? Or a cd maybe ? » he said, pulling out his CDs from the glove box at the same time.

« No ! » she said in a hurry « No, it's okay. It's just… I thought that coming here, to listen to the sounds of the ocean would be enough… But It's not. Without sound to hide behind, I'm forced to deal with what I feel. And that's terrifying. »

« Please, stop thinking like that, let's take a walk instead »


End file.
